


Let's Switch Things Up

by Sapphoria



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Banter, Come Eating, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, M/M, No Beta, Noctis goes to town, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Takes place when they're both out of highschool, Teasing, Trans Male Character, Trans Noctis Lucis Caelum, Trans Prompto Argentum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphoria/pseuds/Sapphoria
Summary: Noctis, without even looking away from the television as he was getting his ass kicked in some new video game, had offhandedly said “Hey, can I eat you out sometime?”Prompto had nearly thrown himself out the nearest window.Prompto, who usually prefers to serve, finally gets what he deserves.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 136





	Let's Switch Things Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I wrote this fic for a friend of mine who mega kins trans king Prompto. So here we are lol. 
> 
> Warning: I use some words that describe Prompto's anatomy a few times (Slit, Cunt) etc and if you're not comfortable with that, I'm very sorry and hope you have a nice day!  
> This fic also was unbeta'd and written at 2am. So apologies for any misspellings or fumbles!

“Noct, buddy, this isn’t going to get me, like, thrown in jail for ‘royal desecration’ or something like that, right?” 

Prompto looked down with a furrowed brow, running his fingers lightly through the inky black locks of the man underneath him and between his bare thighs. He stayed up on his shins to not put any weight onto the other just yet. 

Noctis snorted, gazing up at his partner from under his fringe. He squeezed lightly at the blonde’s firm thighs, toned from years of running and training. 

“No such thing, babe,” He rolled his eyes teasingly and licked his chapped lips. 

“And I’m the one who asked you to sit on my face so if anything, i’m the instigator here.” He smirked lazily and gave him another light squeeze. 

Prompto choked on his own spit and nearly fell on top of Noctis but leaned forward a bit to keep his balance, planting his knees more firmly on the bed on either side of his partner’s head. He felt his whole face begin to burn even worse then when Noctis had suggested the position. It was something new and  _ infinitely  _ more embarrassing than the usually unorganized and unplanned couplings they’d had already. 

Having to  _ talk  _ about and figure out sex was totally out of his realm, as he assumed was the same case with Noct. 

So when Noctis, without even looking away from the television as he was getting his ass kicked in some new video game, had offhandedly said  _ “Hey, can I eat you out sometime?”  _ Prompto had nearly thrown himself out the nearest window in shock from the mere suggestion. It was too good to be true.

  
  
  


_ Noct lounged back, pausing the game and setting his game controller down. He glanced at Prompto with a light flush on his cheeks himself.  _

_ “Hah, sorry… We don’t have to, I just thought, uh-” He floundered quietly and scratched awkwardly at his pink tinted cheek.  _

_ Prompto felt like he was on fire.  _

_ “NO! I-I mean no, don’t apologize, dude! I didn’t say no! Just give me a sec!” He blurted, waving his hands in front of himself urgently and turning to face his boyfriend completely on the couch. He closed his eyes and took a nice hard deep breath before releasing it slowly.  _

_ He fussed with his hair, pushing it back and out of his face as he looked back towards Noctis.  _

_ “... You being serious?” he said softly, quickly averting his gaze again to the finely treated carpet of the living room.  _

_ Noctis scratched at the back of his neck and also avoided his gaze.  _

_ “I mean, duh, of course… You’re really hot you know, Prom.” he teased but cleared his throat to get back on track.  _

_ “I was just thinking ‘cause… You know… We’re both kind of iffy on ‘down there’ shit. But you’re always going down on me. I thought we could switch it up,” he looked back up, catching and keeping Prompto’s wide eyed gaze.  _

_ “... I want to drive you nuts like you do me. If you’re up to it.” He said it so earnestly that the blonde simply stared at first. _

_ Prompto’s heart lurched into his throat. His palms were sweaty and his face was damn well flushed up to his ears. He swallowed hard.  _

_ Gods, how did he get so lucky.  _

So that’s how Prompto ended up half naked overtop of his smug boyfriend who was nestled nicely between his legs. 

“Hey. Earth to chocobo-butt. You okay?” Noctis raised a brow up at Prompto who absentmindedly brushed his bangs back and out of his partner’s eyes as he just gazed down at him. 

Prompto coughed, looking away quickly when he knew he was caught getting lost in a rush of thought. There was just so much to be anxious about! Like suffocating Noct by accident. How the hell would he explain that to the king?! 

“Prom,” Noct patted his hip lightly, smoothing his sword calloused palm over the soft skin in a grounding motion. 

“We don’t have to keep going if you’re not into it. Seriously. I wanted to do this  _ for  _ you. I don’t want to freak you out.” 

Prompto swallowed headily and shook his head. He took another deep breath but smiled downward. 

“Nah, dude. I just needed a minute. This is, like, really,  _ really,  _ embarrassing.” He gnawed at his lip. 

Noctis chuckled softly and smiled at the goosebumps that appeared on Prompto’s lightly tanned skin. There was a devilish glint in his stormy blue eyes that made Prompto’s legs tremble. 

“Now you know how I feel,” he teased, blowing a tiny stream of air to his partner’s heat and snickered when he watched him jump. 

“Come on, man! Don’t tease me before we even get started!” The blonde groaned loudly and mussed up Noct’s hair to which the prince laughed and smiled up at him. All fond and safe. 

Prompto felt his heart clench and tug. 

He knew that Noct was one of the only people who wouldn’t judge him for how he was and, in fact, understood to a level in which no one else he'd ever known had… 

He closed his eyes once again and took another grounding deep breath. His thighs tensed. 

“.... Ready for me?” He opened one eye to peek down. 

Noctis hummed an affirmative and stroked at his hips lightly. 

“As I’ll ever be. You control how fast I go. Whatever feels good for you.” He said it so nonchalantly Prompto could have  _ sworn  _ the prince had done this before. But he knew better. Noctis was just good like that. 

“Gotcha, just whack me or something if you can’t breathe.” Prompto shrugged and Noctis rolled his eyes fondly. 

“Hmm, we’ll see. Maybe I’m into that-” 

“Dude! Shut up, I’m trying to hype myself up here!” Prompto wheezed and tugged gently at Noct’s bangs to which he received another short laugh. 

When they both settled into a comfortable silence and steady breathing, Prompto finally steeled himself. He’d never been on the  _ receiving  _ end of sitting on somebody’s face before but, hey, first time for everything and he knew Noct didn’t think it was fair he got to be spoiled all the time then batted off when he tried to reciprocate. Prompto was just happy and eager to please, never really seeing the need to get anything in return  _ until  _ Noct had suddenly suggested it. 

Fair is fair, and he trusted Noctis to take care of him. 

Prompto steadied himself, the prince’s bed creaking below him just a touch, before he slowly lowered his hips. 

Noctis gently squeezed at his supple but muscular thighs to help ease his partner down slowly. He leaned up a bit to meet his prize and pressed a few feather light kisses against Prompto’s soft inner thighs. There were even some stray freckles there…  _ nice.  _

Prompto shuttered and held himself steady. He brushed lightly through Noctis’ soft black hair to ground himself in the moment. 

Noctis moved slowly, nipping lightly at the sensitive skin of his thighs before moving inward. He felt a tiny smile grace his lips as he simply looked at him in all his glory. A nicely trimmed triangle of curled blonde hair laid in his wake and tickled his nose. He grinned lazily as he leaned forward, ready to make his boyfriend scream. He pressed his tongue experimentally to Prompto’s slit and slowly licked up. Prompto’s thighs shook and his breath caught at the sudden warmth against him. He bit at his lip to avoid making any noise just yet. Too embarrassing. 

Noctis hummed lowly, tasting the distinct saltiness of just how turned on his boyfriend was above him and he grinned slyly against him. He lapped slowly at his folds, not delving in too much too fast. He wanted Prompto to be blunt in what he needed of him. 

Prompto let out a shaky breath and tangled his fingers into Noct’s hair as he simply enjoyed the new sensations and the warmth of the fire that only grew in his stomach with each swipe of tongue. 

“F-Fuck, Noct… “ he huffed out and sank a little lower, catching the man under him by suprise with a ‘mmph!’ but he adjusted quickly. The prince readjusted his grip on the blonde’s hips and lifted up, situating himself a bit more under him before bringing him back down to fully indulge him. 

Noctis stroked slow, lazy motions on Prompto’s skin as he pressed his tongue inside his tight heat and smirked a fraction at the resounding gasp above him. He kept his reassuring grip on Prompto’s skin as he thrust his tongue languidly in and out of his partner. He pressed kisses and soft suckles to Prompto’s hardened clit and swirled his tongue about it intently. 

Prompto’s thighs quaked as he held onto Noctis’ hair for dear life, almost unable to hold himself up properly above Noctis’ clumsy but determined mouth. He had to restrain himself from squeezing his thighs closer together. 

“S-Shit…! Y-You’re really good at that,” Prompto panted, his praises earning a pleased hum from down below but just worked to make him gasp again at the vibrations. 

Noctis waited for Prompto to catch his breath, just giving soft kisses and love bites to his pale thighs that were sure to leave marks for days to come. He trailed a hand down from Prompto’s hips and slowly dragged it through Prompto’s wet folds and smirked when he felt him jump and shake again at each different touch. 

He rubbed his finger in his arousal a few times before slowly pressing inside. 

Prompto moaned out lowly and shook his hips instinctively, trying to get more friction. He groaned, breathing heavily through his mouth as he watched Noctis work on him.  _ Shit, it was so hot.  _

Noctis kept focused and paid special attention to his swollen clit as he worked his finger in and out of his cunt in a slow but steady rhythm. He revelled in the gasps and hiccups of pleasure he drew from his boyfriend with each touch. It felt nice to do this to him. 

Prompto sucked in a quivering breath and his hips jerked involuntarily as he moved along Noct’s face, practically rutting against it at this point. 

“S-Shit… I-I’m really… close,” He gritted out and tugged sharply at Noct’s hair to warm him, but the dark haired man didn’t let up. 

He kissed and licked greedily at his lover’s sex, picking up the pace of his finger before pressing in a second.  _ Fuck, he was so wet.  _

Prompto’s orgasm shook his whole body, thighs squeezing around Noct’s head and trembling like a leaf in the wind. He keened and doubled over, hunching over and holding to Noctis for dear life. 

Noctis worked his fingers as he came and pressed a few softer kisses to his now aching clit. He licked up anything Prompto had to offer him. 

Prompto breathed shakily, chest heaving and eyes glazed. 

Noctis took his sweet time dragging his tongue through the mess Prompto made before he patted lightly at his partner’s hip. 

Prompto blinked a few times as he came back down, flushing and rolling off of Noctis and to his side. He felt boneless and loose all around. He glanced at Noctis who grinned at him smuggly, face covered in his juices. 

Prompto flushed harder, if at all possible, and quickly looked away.  _ Holy shit.  _

The prince licked at his lips, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and yawned, stretching and putting his arms behind his head triumphantly. He looked over at Prompto with a pleased expression on his face. 

“Not bad, huh?” He smirked. 

Prompto looked at him squarely and pouted. 

“Dude. Noct. Holy shit? You’ve never done that before? Like, ever?” He asked incredulously, jabbing at his side. 

Noctis snorted and grinned up at him through his thick lashes. He snickered. 

“I learned from watching a real pro at work.” 

Prompto blinked a few times, dumbfounded before groaning loudly in exasperation and flopping on top of Noctis’ lanky body. His cheeks flaired red for what felt like the billionth time today.

“Noct… If I wasn’t so blissed out right now, I’d bop you for basically saying I taught you oral.” he chuckled and rested his head in the crook of Noct’s neck. 

Noctis laughed, throwing his arms around Prompto’s middle and shrugged. 

“Hey, it’s a compliment. Take it or leave it.” 

Prompto held back a snort and closed his eyes. 

“Guess I gotta take it, if it’s from you.” 

Noctis hummed an affirmative and closed his eyes, soaking in Prompto’s warmth.

Prompto just laid there, content. He curled his arms around Noctis the best he could from his position and his eyes slipped closed as they breathed together in the warmth of the bedroom. 

_ Gods, how did he get so lucky.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is appreciated and I hope you enjoyed!  
> Comments are my lifeblood! Let me know your thoughts! :)


End file.
